<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burundi by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354319">Burundi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Ray FINALLY gets to go on holiday!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burundi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ray FINALLY gets to go on holiday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s1">
      <b>Bujumbura</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Ray stepped down from the external steps, a new experience and immediately felt warmed by the sun’s rays. It had been an ambition of his for some time to travel more and since business was good and he had taken on young Chase, who made up for his lack of enthusiasm by being intrinsically good at any task Ray threw at him.</p>
<p class="p1">Ray had researched his trip fully and was expecting to land in the brand new international airport but its construction had been delayed so instead found himself on the tarmac of the airport, waiting for a bus or something to take him back to the terminal. He beamed at his fellow passengers, who did not seem to share his enthusiasm for their current predicament but as he always he tried to see the best in every situation he found himself. He glanced around, starting to sweat through his shirt he noticed a young man staring at him, no, probably someone behind him. As he bent down to retrieve his phone he glanced back and could see that there was no one behind him, the man was definitely looking at him.</p>
<p class="p1">Ray looked up and was faced with ‘the man’ and he was standing very close, Ray wished he had thought to reapply deodorant before he had departed the plane. He had been learning some Portuguese basics and thought back to the phrase book he had all but memorised.</p>
<p class="p1">“Bonjour comment vas-tu mon nom est Ray.” The man smirked and responded.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hi Ray, very nice to meet you too, I’m Tomás.” He held out his hand and Ray shook it, questioning his very good English.</p>
<p class="p1">“I am half French, half Canadian, I’m here to find out about my ancestry, and I studied for my masters at Laval University.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>